Smoke and Mirrors
by Saiyachick
Summary: Bella has a nightmare involving hybrids, childbirth, imprints, and much more. For those who did not enjoy Breaking Dawn. Spoilers. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-:-

Read and Review

-:-

**Smoke and Mirrors**

-:-

_Edward's teeth skimmed her flesh as he pulled down her garter…_

_Bruises and contusions marred her pale body…_

_Hungry. Constantly hungry and fatigued…_

_The child stared fondly at Jacob…_

_The Volturi smiled with grim precision…_

"Bella!"

My eyes snapped opened to the sound of an angel pulling me away from the hellish visions. Bleary-eyed, I adjusted to the darkness, panting, inhaling air as if I had been robbed of its necessity. I was vaguely aware of my surroundings. The messiness of my room, and my palpitating heart signaled that it was all a dream. A nightmare, really.

His cool, marble lips pressed against my forehead. "Bella, love? What's wrong?"

"It felt so real," I wheezed, gasping with astonishment, yet utterly relieved.

"Please tell me what is going on in your mind." Edward frowned, petting my head, placing it against his chest. "It is quite maddening, really."

"It was awful," I groaned. The images flashing through my head caused me to shiver.

"Perhaps I shouldn't go."

"No! You have to!" I protested, weakly. Maybe it would be better if he left. That way, I could gather my thoughts. "Plus, you know that you would never pass up a good mountain lion."

His lips pursed into a thin line to hide a grin. "Northern California _does _seem to be over-populated with them again."

"All the more better for you to go!"

"I wonder." Edward stared into my eyes. Was I so transparent for him to see the panic and alarm? "What was it that has caused this uneasiness? I am curious."

Biting my lip, I knew I couldn't lie. He would know. "Well…"

"Yes?"

"It wasn't _all _bad, try to remember that." Before I knew it, I began to blurt out everything. I spoke of our wedding, Jacob showing up, the honeymoon, our passionate-filled nights, Renesmee, the awful pregnancy, the transformation, Emmett's jabs and sexual innuendos, Charlie knowing everything, the Volturi, Alice's disappearance, and so much more. Some of it wasn't even in order.

Edward stared at me with an inquisitive brow. He studied my hand movements, my gestures, and my frantic raving whispers into the night. After all was said and done, he speculated for a moment longer.

"So let me get this straight." Standing up straight on the bed, Edward began to repeat every intricate detail of my dream. When I nodded at each recited statement, I saw all defenses crumble. His body fell back upon my bed, face buried in a pillow, body shaking with laughter.

Pouting, I poked him in the side. "Not. Funny."

He chuckled even harder. "I find it rather amusing! Oh, dear—I shouldn't be too close to the pillow," Edward snorted. "I might accidently _bite _it."

"Fine. Go ahead. Laugh." I huffed, throwing the blanket over my head, but it didn't quite touch my face. He had it pulled back to my chest where it once laid.

"Don't be angry," he murmured. "It's just…it _isn't _possible, Bella. There have already been studies of our kind in that situation. It is in no way plausible."

"You're right." I sighed in defeat. The wedding was in a few days. I really should stop reading _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.

"It was weird. I wanted to literally kill Jacob for imprinting on our child…and for giving her the namesake of a mythical sea monster."

Edward shrugged. "Well we know that is one dream that won't come true. Did he not imprint on some girl he met on his traveling up North?"

"Yeah..."

"Besides, I would never call that mongrel my brother—let alone my son," he scoffed. "Though I must say, the seduction part was very entertaining."

I blushed. "Blame Alice."

"More like thank Alice," he laughed.

My eyes began to get heavy. "Yeah, yeah."

He hummed my lullaby, kissing my forehead once more. "Go back to sleep, my sweet Bella."

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do they make venom-proof condoms?"

-:-

**Authoress Note**: Yes, yes. I finished reading Breaking Dawn like most of you have…needless to say; I did not find it very entertaining. To satisfy my needs, I found it entertaining to write my own ending. Enjoy or not, much love!


End file.
